Helen's Workout Plan
Haunted Demigods Soldiers...AT THE READY! Chapter 2: Helen's Workout Plan The past few days had been tough. Although I had a hoarse voice, my power over charmspeaking had come on a bit. She managed to become better equiped to her mace "Pounder", which was her most trusted weapon. Helen put heavy duty problems in Sasha's way, and thought her some pretty good strategic defences, offences and bypasses. Helen had taken this whole "I'll take care of you" approach to a whole new level. Her orders where stern, her actions where maybe a little rough but they worked. Progress had to be made in secret, as no one knew of Helen's existence. "Can we take a break?" Sasha asked as the heat of the sun glazed upon her browning skin. Sasha and Helen took some armed defence lessons in the woods as to keep out of sight. "When you get this parry move correct Sasha!" Helen barked. Helen hovered off the ground in the new fashion line "Rihanna for River Island" dress and made herself look beautiful as she taught her protogeé how to grow in strength and power. "To be respected, you have to work for it, now hack!" Helen continued as Sasha struck the trunk of a tree with her mace. "How will I know when I'm ready?" Sasha asked as she perfected the parrying move. "When you feel the beauty inside yourself, radiating from your being and you'll feel... confident" Helen said looking to the horizon, as if nostalgic, her ghostly brown hair flickering in the wind. "Helen" Sasha said, dropped her sword and walked over to the daydreaming beauty. "What exactly happened during the war?". "I knew you'd ask sooner or later, I hoped it would be later" Helen responded and turned towards the trying Demigod. "Sasha, if you get a puzzle, and a piece doesn't fit, what do you do?" Helen asked, which seemed to confuse Sasha. "You... work around it" Sasha said and Helen smiled. "Exactly. The War itself didn't fit me, however, I worked around it. I planned it all along, ever since you're b*tch of a mother decided to curse me with "Effortless Beauty", I decided, I'd force myself between the gods and get their guy. So I did. And I was kicked out of the War. But I got back in!" Helen said laughing, Sasha however was getting afraid. "Hopefully Sasha. You can be as strategic as I was in the day, it may help you win a war" Helen sighed and barked "PICK UP YOUR WEAPON" she shouted and wolf whistled, a wolf came through the opening in the woods. "Helen... what are you doing?" Sasha said, backing away from the wolf, who had foam dripping from it's fangs. "It's what they call training, Sasha" Helen said smirking, as the wolf pounced and glided through the air and tackled Sasha. The wolf goughed through Sasha's left shoulder, leaving her wounded. She kicked, catching the wolf's ribs and kicked the beast back through the air. Sasha rose, as did the wolf. Sasha drew her mace. "C'MON" she shouted, the wolf ran, Sasha slid between it's paws, jabbing her mace through it's gut. The wolf clashed against the dirt. Sasha walked over with her mace, but let the animal live. Sasha turned to Helen who said "That was quiet pathetic. You need more training". "And you need to work on you're time. Tell me next time?" Sasha said, picked up the sword and continued training until the day was out. Category:Ersason219 Category:Haunted Demigods Category:Children of Aphrodite